Apple Jack and Rainbow Dash's Sleepover
by proballyafurry
Summary: Apple Jack has been in love with Rainbow Dash for a long time and she can't contain it any longer so she invites her over for a sleepover. rated M for language and sex. ((sorry if i posted this twice it says i don't have it up))


Apple Jack has had feeling for Rainbow Jack for months now. Not just feeling, but sexual intentions. Ever since AJ had finally accepted that she loves, and wants to fuck, she would masturbate every night. But, she can't take it anymore. Apple Jack needs to tell Rainbow Dash, she needs to slam the throbbing dick into RD's render asshole. She needs to cum into Rainbow, make her cum so hard she screams and wakes up the entire town. So that's what Apple Jack is going to do…hopefully.

Apple Jack had invited Rainbow Dash over, she told her to come over around 8 for a sleep over also saying she needed to talk to her. No one was going to be home so AJ wasn't worried that someone would walk in on them if they did end up fucking. It was nearing 8 o'clock when there was a knock on AJ's door.

"Hey AJ, its me Rainbow Dash open up." Rainbow Said from the other side of the door.

Apple Jack walks over to the door and opens it up.

"H-Hey Rainbow." AJ stuttered, she was starting to get nervous. Luckily Rainbow Dash didn't notice.

Rainbow walks in and sets her stuff next to couch and sat down. AJ noticed RD penis shriveled up between her legs, she looked away quickly before hers go hard.

"Sooooo, you said you needed to talk to me about something" Rainbow Dash asked, looking around the room.

"Um, yeah." Apple Jack said walking over to the couch and sitting next to Rainbow Dash.

"You see, um, I've been having these feelings for some time now. And, um, I don't think I can hold them back any longer. You know what I mean, sugercube?"

"Sure, keep going" RD replied.

"Okay, lets see. How do I put this. Um. Rainbow Dash I'm in love with you and I want to fuck you so hard you walk funny for a couple days-"

Rainbow Dash planting a hard lusting kiss onto AJ cut off Apple Jack.

"I know, didn't you think I wouldn't notice that you get boners pretty much every time you see me?"

AJ blushed and gave a nervous laugh.

"So how about the 'Fucking me so hard I walk funny for a couple days'? That sounds fun," Rainbow said slyly as she puts her hove on AJs penis as it started to erect causing RD to also get a boner as they start kissing.

Apple Jack then grabs Rainbow Dash and throws her where she was just sitting. Rainbow, now laying on her stomach with her nice plump ass in the air, resituates as Apple Jack comes behind her.

"I've been waiting to do this for a long time now," Apple Jack said, " you make me so hard, I love it"

AJ spreads RD's cheeks as she penetrates the red hole with her hard member, Rainbow lets out a gasp. Apple Jack starts bringing her dick out and in Rainbow Dash's ass.

"Faster," Rainbow gasps "harder"

Apple Jack does so with pleasure. Pumping her massive erected penis faster and harder into Rainbow Dashes tender butt hole, letting her balls hit the other pony's butt cheeks. Apple Jack noticed that Rainbow Dash was sweating.

"How are you holding up there, sweetheart" Apple Jack said in between gasps.

"A-AJ, I think I'm going to cum"

"Go ahead, let it go" Rainbow lets out a scream as cum comes spraying out of her enlarged member.

"Keep going AJ, it feels so god. Don't stop," Rainbow yelled "I want you to cum inside me."

Apple Jack went till she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Rainbow I can't hold on anymore, I need to cum"

"Let it loose"

Apple Jack gave a big push into Rainbows ass till her balls where practically inside, letting the white fluid fill the blue peguses. She threw her head back and let out a scream. The orgasm was so massive it caused Rainbow Dash to have another orgasm. Rainbow Screamed as, once again, Cum came flowing out of her penis covering the remaining clean spots they weren't hit by her last orgasm.

Rainbow Dash flips over on her back as Apple Jack falls next to her, also on her back. Penis' still erected the two ponies laid on the cum covered couch.

"We should probably clean off the couch," Rainbow said. Apple Jack looks at the clock.

'"We got time," she replied.

"Want to do this again sometime?"

"How about now? Wanna take it into my room, I get a bunch of fun toys?"

"I'm in!"

The two ponies get off the couch and head to Apple Jack bedroom, closing the door behind them


End file.
